Blackway Family Story End of days
by Armedforce
Summary: This is my first story on this site so I do request that you go a bit easy on me anyways This story is a slowburn as is evidenced in the Prologue Lol anyways Join the Heir to the blackway family Through the end of days
1. Prologue

[A/N This story is inspired by the Sims3 virus outbreak challenge if you own the sims 3 I recomend playing the challenge if you don't own the game first of all I recomend it second of all watch the challenges that are on youtube also this prologe will be long as for context it is needed and it will provide it this story also takes place leading up to the outbreak and after it] **Prologue** The Blackway family has been around before the Goths and the Landgraabs rose to prominance However the years have not been kind to them Now originally they arrived in sunset valley and infact helped to found it as the goths never really worked with the political side of the town nor with the landgraabs which primairlly built up the town however it must be said that the blackway family helped through their political expertice as well as their business prowress however it must be said that they did things that the Landgraabs from France and the Goths from england would frown uppon the family split into two halves one half being Scottish the other being Native Simerican But eventually the primarilly scottish half died out but the native simerican half lived on proud and strong now however poor as the nation has kept the accounts under lock and key till a decendant comes along to claim them with proof of actually being a desendant and the properties are now under new ownership as the government sold them off and now as to why the Scottish side of the family died out no one really knows how or why it happened but some claimed it was the Then Head of the Goth family Fredricson Goth During WWII in the trenches Now the reason why I Malcom Landgraab Professor of Historical studies at Bridgeport University currently living in Riverview Believe it was the Goths Head of Family at the time is due to a rather secretive Agreement in that should the head of the family any of the three original familys Die The Assets would be transfered to the Goth Family Or to the landgraabs

In some way as was the case with Victor Blackway in WWII the family unless a unknown heir existed for example the Native Simerican side of the family which at the time to both the Goths and federal government Did not exist and to make matters Worse the United States of Simerica at the time was suffering through the great depression and the Blackway family was hit rather hard By Both Scandal and Economic Hardship Shortly before the death of Victor Blackway now keep in mind My family kept close with the Blackway Family Historically Before the death but after the Independence War with Britain Now one such scandal was that a Alexander Goth The first was Shot and Killed on purpous by a Andrew Blackway Which Has now been via historical Records as false As Photographs and letters have recorded Andrew Blackway At the Grand opening of a Automobile company in Cardiff Wales and at the time of death of alexander the first Was coming Back to Bridgeport On the Red Dragon Lines steamer Yingshow Which had departed On April 15th 1901 Half a week before Alexanders Death And the fact that A Withness to the death of Alexander Recorded in his Journal but never came forward said "It was a horrible thing that happened To Alexander While me and him were out hunting but he deserved it since the pompos idiot was being so rude to me earlier and rude to Multiple people on the road here a dog came up out in the open and Alexander attempted to get it to come to him it did but the dog accidentally Pulled the trigger of which the gun barrel was due to as i said him being a idiot aimed at his face Killing him instantly" Now this is the end of my Presentation for my class which curiously a Abooksigun Blackway is attending probably a couincidence though and no real relation is there.


	2. Chapter one

A/N these are for clarifying what the POV Is seeing/thinking aside from Both shouting and lyrics also if i do decide to have song lyrics in the fiction

" _thoughts_ "

" **Shouting**

" ** _Lyrics_** "

Riverview University March 3rd 1985

Abooksiguns Pov

"usually as I walk these halls I think back to my home near the town of sunset valley Not an Incorperated

community but its still home to me just as much as Sunset valley is oddly enough I feel as though I...

Belong there in sunset valley or something like that between the Feuding famlies in the cities government and economy and the ever omnipresent Goths who Founded the town

The Altos and the Landgraabs the latter of which Built up the town the Altos who are actually fairly new

According to my freinds from the City of which being the Langerak Family who live on Mainstreet in a Victorian Era Building and Dustin who works as the PhysEd Teacher here in riverview during spring and summer The Altos have recently had a child a little girl by the name of Holly and The Landgraabs have also

recently had a child " _should i have a child? no im probably not cut out to be a father_ " same with the Goths the

The Goth child is named Fittingly Morttimer The Landgraabs child is named Malcom which couincidently is

the name of my professor just with the First being on the name and he is also related " _what time is it_? * ** _Abooksi looks at watch_** * Oh Bless the Watcher! im Late! * ** _Abooksi starts running_** *.

Simerican National History Hall 5:14

 ***Third Person POV***

"allright Class is everyone here?" said Professor Landgraab "No sir" said a student by the name of Betty Simovitch "Hmm who is missing then?" said professor Landgraab "I saw him" said another student by the name of Hunter Cottoneye " He was in Our dorm room Taking up a large amount of space in it too considering He Towers Over Hank and me and our dorm room is So small and the fact that he is one of the Wrestling Club Members"

"Hmm yes last i checked he is about to stop growing according to our doctor but im afraid that won't stop his Club affiliation Especially considering that Bridgeport University has been on a 4 year winning streak over us did he not become the head of the club recently?" Said professor Landgraab "Yes he did but i have seen him at the comic book store" Said betty " i should know i work there part time to pay my tuition fees" ***then the door slams open***

 ***Hunter's POV*** "Sorry im late everyone" Said Abooksigun "About time you got here too you are only about..

a minute late" said professor landgraab

"Sorry professor" Said abooksigun as he went to his seat which I had been keeping clear for him as he had asked me to if he were late " You're quite late today Blackway" I said "I know I know... I had that dream again"

He said taking his seat while it creaked beneath his weight _"just how big is he? his bed creaks when he sits down or gets up on it his chair creaks when he sits i mean i know that he is like 6f10in but still_ Again ? what dream? the one involving Sunset Valley?" "Yes!" He said and continued "I don't know if im going crazy or not but it keeps me up at night what with all the horror in it and it _Feels Real!_ " he said voice dropping to a whisper and started to sweat a little more than from his run here [A/N Allmost ALL of my male sims have a deep somewhat gravelly voice] "hey it's only a bad dream you know that don't worry say why not after class we go to the wrestling ring? you never did allow me to try again after my arm got sprained _though it is concerning what he sees in his dreams."_ I said "I didnt allow you to because I know you can't take me the Scales in our bathroom say that im about 328 pounds and Most of that is Muscle that i know" He said while also Flashing his Bicep at me for evidence and to think that he was once a kid almost as thin as a rail " _So thats why everything he sits on creaks by the watcher I did'nt think he was that heavy"_ I think I can take you Weight and size and strength are not everything speed also matters and considering im on the track team..." I said "You may have a point there but lets not forget who can lift eachothers bed the easiest and how much weight we can hold for a while also remember the first nightmare that I got? when I fell out of my bed you just happened to have been on the floor allowing a freind of ours to sleep? last I checked you kept trying to push me off of you I did'nt move then and back then I only weighed what 250?" he said "ugh don't remind me and I swear you weighed more than 250 at least 280 I also remember that after you finally did get off of me I had to go to the hospital due to you fracturing my ribs on landing I! was in Pain for an Hour! before you got off of me!" i said

 ***Third person POV"** " **Blackway**! **Cottoneye**! **Focus**!" said professor Landgraab "Blackway What can you tell me of Sunset Valley and the Three familes who founded it?" "Three sir? said Blackway last i checked there were only two familes that founded it yours and the Goths?" " **Incorrect** **Blackway**! there was a third family The Blackway family was around since around the same time as the Goths and helped to Found the town of sunset Valley as the Goths And My family Also Did but! The blackway family Also founded Solely This town Mainstreet Or more acurately the parks now occupying the space where the road were was refered to as Blackway street as the parks are now called Blackway Row" ***just then the bell started Ringing*** "Allright class get going Oh! Blackway The doctor said to drop by the office later Something came from the blood test they ran No Illness though

\--

[A/N Abooksigun In algonquin means wildcat Also if your curious on how he Looks He does have a slight tan as he works on a family farm and also he clearly has native american{in this case simerican} heritage And also the reason he had a blood test ran was due to a Illness that will be revealed in story to be restricted to His family only (the illness is similar to Influenza and had diarehea and also made him prone to throwing up and more or less kept him bed ridden and medicine did nothing and lasted for a month however it is NOT life threatening in a way you could see it as a test) and also it will be revealed that he [as is apparently a trait through his family] is a Very hot headed [the hot headedness]sim But a master tactician He also prefers Blood Red in the terms of colour Read and Please review


End file.
